


Teaching the Newbie

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: Quickies [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Creampie, Desk, Desk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Groping, Horny Teenagers, Hot, Hot Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Muscles, Oral Sex, Real Life, Reality, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, Teenagers, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Watching, brutal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Hanging out with the newest Disney Channel star, Bryce teaches Preston Oliver a thing or two about what male disney stars do together - a nice hard lesson!
Relationships: Bryce Gheisar/Preston Oliver, Preston Oliver/Jake Melrose
Series: Quickies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201148
Kudos: 5





	Teaching the Newbie

He felt uneasy, having those dark brown eyes on him. Boring through his own hazel eyes, through irritation or admiration he couldn’t quite tell. In the face of a bigger name, such a handsome teenage movie star, Preston Oliver wasn’t entirely sure how to feel or think.

Bryce Gheisar was sitting across from him on the bed. Preston on the desk chair. Jake Melrose’s desk chair. Who was currently taking a shower, which they knew could take a long time. Not just being a teenager but Jake loved his showers. Leaving the two Disney actors alone to stare at each other in awkward silence, since they didn’t entirely know each other.

Preston looked up to Bryce and flashed him a cute smile. 

“I loved your new show,” Preston wiggled forward on the chair, grinning broadly. The cheeky younger boy was never not smiling, or looking like he was doing something naughty but had such charm nobody asked.

“Thanks, dude. I’ve been watching yours, looks like Disney Channel’s really stepped up their game,” The corners of Bryce’s lips lifted into a small smile, a hint of cockiness behind it. “The Astronauts was so awesome to film. Floating around in zero gravity makes it hard to film but… oh man, it’s awesome!”

“Wait, you actually filmed in zero G? Oh, man!” The fifteen-year-old thought back to filming for Secrets of Sulphur Springs and how amazing it had been to film through some dark underground bunker and travel time, but to be in a spaceship floating in space was far beyond that. But it did mean he got to work beside Jake, and therefore meet Bryce Gheisar.

“Well simulated… we weren’t actually in space…” Bryce shrugged, grinning.

“It’s still awesome,” Preston said, leaning back. “Man, does he always take such long showers?”

“Oh, yeah! Dash says it was since they were kids, Jake just loves getting under the water and melts away… He’d live in a bath if he didn’t turn into a wrinkled raisin after a few hours,” Bryce laughed. Recalling all the tales Jake’s big brother and Bryce’s best friend told him about childhood and how Jake was one of the only boys who would fight to stay IN the shower.

Preston nodded along. He could understand that showers were great. “Cool, I thought he was jerking off or something,”

“Well, I never said he isn’t jerking off. Jake likes to edge it,” Bryce explained, looking sexy and smug as Preston’s eyes widened in awe, having not expected this or discussed anything sexual with Jake thus far. Though it was a taboo topic. Certainly made the boy blush, which had Bryce’s smirk growing ever wider as he sat up on the bed, eyeing him off with that deep stare. “Ohhh, you’re thinkin’ about it! Y’all messed around, huh?”

“Wha-what!” The young actor gulped, feeling his cheeks fill with red. “No! Why would we-”

“It’s, like, tradition for Disney Channel boys to mess around. I did it tons of times,” Shooting a wink, Bryce sat back to enjoy Preston’s shock.

“W-With WHO?” He finally almost shouted out.

“Sorry, dude. Rules say you have to mess around with one before I can tell you,” Bryce shrugged, a bold lie but Preston would never know.

“Oh come on! Don’t do that to me! Just tell me!” Preston whined, slouching on the chair.

“Rules are rules,” The barely older boy said firmly.

“Bet your lying…” Preston muttered.

Bryce faked a look of hurt. He was only parly lying. The Disney boys very much did fool around with each other in every generation. “Dude that’s rude! Your gen just hasn’t got anything on right now except you and the Raven boys. But they’re busy, and Covid… I could tell you stuff from my experience buuuut… we’d have to, you know, mess around.”

“And?”

“You didn’t sound into it,” Bryce purred low.

“Get me in the mood and I will do it. It’s not like you would be the first person I’ve fooled with…” Preston lied.

Knowing he had a way with turning people on, the Texan boy stood up then swiftly peeled off his tight t-shirt to reveal his fit upper body to Preston. He had smooth, toned muscles and a sexy six-pack coming in beneath his carved pecs. Dark nipples and a sun-kissed tan made him one hell of a sexy boy with a cocky, amazingly hot grin to match.

“Nice abs.” Preston replied, grinning widely. “Working on my own.”

“Show me them?” Bryce traced a finger down between his pecs, over his body and around the outie belly button then into his black shorts.

“You want it, you remove my shirt mister played with disney boys.” Preston teased, smirking sly as he questioned: “Or did you just have a mickey pillow that you um… finished on.”

Showing no fear towards it, Bryce grabbed either side of Preston’s shirt and lifted it up his short but toned body. Preston lifted his arms, giggling as it went over his head, allowing Bryce to see; to his shock, also touching him, pressing a palm to his smooth and muscular body as it felt him up. Preston let out a moan as Bryce’s hand massaged his young abs. Admiring his body with those strong, gentle hands that moved up and down his chest before suddenly dipping very low on the fifteen-year-old. Sliding a hand around Preston’s hips, grabbing and rubbing his waist.

“S-So who have you played with?” Preston gulped, as Bryce’s hand played.

“We haven’t messed around yet,” Bryce repeated before sliding a hand down the side of Preston’s shorts.

“You can reveal as we mess, right?”

“Hmmm… nah,” Bryce leaned in to steal a kiss from Preston’s sweet, soft lips. “We mess, and I'll tell you everything. That’s the deal,”

“Uh huh, and what counts as messing?” Preston questioned, giving Bryce a kiss back.

Bryce whispered into the younger boy’s ear and he could almost feel the expression change to one of aroused shock: “I need to fuck you…”

“Can’t I fuck you…” Preston mumbled.

“Newbies bottom!” Wrapping a hand around Preston’s smooth thigh, Bryce grabbed that soft butt. Pulling Preston close against him, so that the younger boy could feel his superior size press up on his body.

“IF! You tell me who topped you first at Disney! And… suck me!” Preston decided, blushing a little at the feel of Bryce Gheisar.

Grinding up on Preston with a low purr, Bryce debated sucking this cute boy. He was no pure top though Bryce did prefer it. And the feel of this smooth young ass was amazing, so his other hand joined it on Preston’s ass with a squeeze. “Mmmm… I’ll give you a little blowjob, but Jake won’t last forever, dude. The first guy to plow my ass was Isaak Presley by the way. Not a great first in hindsight but, it was better then my second...”

He shrugged, gripping the moaning boy’s smooth butt.

“Un-ungh… that feels kinda nice… finger me as you suck it?” Preston asked, flashing a hint of that cute, cheeky smile as Bryce started kneeling.

“No time man, this suck is already going to be quick.”

“Re-really?” Preston watched Bryce lowering his shorts. He was still smooth but a little fuzzy at fifteen, making a small nest around his five and a half inch dick, which seemed to impress Bryce somewhat.

“You wanna be fucked, right?”

Preston nodded slowly, and that was all Bryce needed to open his warm mouth up and engulf the boy’s dick. Sucking up and down on the delicious teen cock, bobbing on its tip. Something that had Preston moaning loudly. Bryce’s tongue swirling around his tip and hand jerking his base while going up and down.

“Jake would so suck your dick if you asked him…” Bryce stated, taking a quick breather after a few moments of bobbing on Preston’s cock.

The eager boy’s hands pushed Bryce back down on his dick, easing inside his warm mouth and down along the length of his tongue. Feeding Bryce the cock slowly, throbbing inside the tight tunnel. Bryce smirked, removing his hand so it could squeeze Preston’s balls before leaning in to deepthroat that yummy dick.

Bryce was a pro, he knew that for sure. Utilizing his skills on the virgin boy by tracing his tongue intricately around that delicious shaft. Peeling back his foreskin to get better access to the tip. As he started working Preston’s slit, Bryce wrapped around to grab that butt and squeezed down. At this, Preston bucked his hips and slammed balls deep down Bryce’s throat, making his nuts slap the Texan’s chin. But deepthroating had been a skill in his arsonal for years now, so sucking on it all was easy for him.

Seeing how well Bryce took it, Preston’s fingers slowly curled into his hair and tugged Bryce back down on it all. Moaning softly as the warm, wet walls wrapped around his rod, he pulled out after a few seconds. Bryce loosened up to release him, then flexed tightly when Preston tentatively slammed down his throat.

“B-Bryyyy…” Preston moaned loudly, getting into the rhythm of fucking the older boy’s mouth.

“Mph!” Bryce moaned with a smirk around the dick, effortlessly sucking him off with low strokes. Glad that Jake was still washing up. He could hear the hot water splash, surely from Jake working his dick. Though truth be told, he did not want Jake missing the show. 

He wanted to see Jake to watch him fuck the cute boy’s hole.

Just as much as him and Dash had been discussing inviting Jake to join their ‘fun’, mainly because the pair wanted to pound Jake’s sexy younger hole hard.

“God, you feel sooooo good…” Swinging his petite hips back and forth, the small boy pounded the throat with eager moans. Slamming down into his throat, pulling out then doing it again. 

“Yeah… well it’s time for you to feel me… properly.” Bryce purred, pulling back from the younger boy’s cock.

It was time for him to fuck.

“But I didn’t cum-” Preston began just as the shower cut off. He didn’t notice it, as Bryce was bending him over Jake’s desk then pulling a bottle of lube out from the drawer to their left. Applying it to his cock the moment it was free. A rather thick six-inch cock with a flared tip and smooth base. It looked almost angry as it throbbed. Preston’s mind however was on what Bryce had done. “Jake has LUBE!”

“Yeah, and?” Bryce rubbed his fat tip up against the boy’s virgin ring, applying the cold liquid to his ring.

“Wow…” Preston moaned, thinking of Jake’s cock lubed up. “D-damn, that’s cold!”

“Bout to get so much hotter,” With one firm push, Bryce shoved some of his cock inside Preston’s ass.

“B-RYCCCCEEEE!”

Bryce cupped a hand swiftly over the boy’s mouth to keep him quiet, as more of his juicy Texan dick eased past the tight hole. Sliding deeper and deeper even as he screamed into his palm. Loving the sound, and the face he just saw Jake at the door flinch back upon seeing them bent over his desk. Knowing that this would have that cock refilling for another round, Bryce pulled back before slamming Preston down into the desk. Forcing himself to the root with a heavy grunt, feeling another scream enter his hand.

Once it was all inside Preston, Bryce applied all his weight to his body to hold them both down. Grinding his hips a little bit, but just letting that cute ass adjust to his size buried deep inside. When Preston let out a small, silky moan and wiggled his butt, Bryce knew he was ready.

At the door, Jake was moaning into his own palm as he jerked off watching Bryce fuck his co-star. He knew he was an eager, horny fucker but to steal Preston’s virginity was conflicting - this was goddamn sexy, but he also wanted it first.

“No screaming, sexy, moans only…” Bryce purred, moving within the slightly younger boy’s ass.

“Ah-ahhhhh! Mm, you’re really d-deep…!” Preston gasped, fucked into Jake’s desk.

“Mmm, you like it don’t you Prest!” Bryce grunted in his ear, pounding Preston roughly. Using all six-inches, making his balls slap against the silky flesh as he fucked away at his hole. “Bet you wish Jakers was pounding you…”

Preston bit his lip and shook, pushing his sexy butt back for Bryce to go harder on him. Loving this deep feeling pushing into his ass. “F-fuck meee!”

“I’ll take that as a yes…” Bryce smirked, his six-inches thrusting back and forth with a rapid pace, filling Jake’s room and ears with the moaning cries of Preston Oliver.

“Bryce!” Jake hissed but neither heard him over the pounding. The curly-haired boy didn’t move, just kept pumping his dick in sync with Bryce’s powerful thrusts. The teen however wasn’t sure if he was jealous of Bryce for stealing his hole to fuck or if he was jealous that it was Preston on the desk.

“Unff! Shiiit, you’re really tight, huh? Won’t last much longer,” Bryce said between slams. But Preston didn’t get to say a word as he was pounded even harder into the desk. Bryce was moving slower now, withdrawing it all inch by inch at a pace that had Preston wanting to scream at him and demand it go faster, only to ram it so hard into his ass the whole room seemed to shake. “So TAKE. THIS. DICK. WHILE IT LASTS! MM! Fuck yes, flex it on my dick, dude!”

“SHUT UP AND FUCK MEEEE!” Preston growled lustfully, his cock throbbing against the wood as he was forced into humping it from the force of Bryce’s strong thrusts.

Going along with the boy, Bryce grit his teeth and gave it his all. Feverishly fucking the boy like a horny jackrabbit on steriods. The strength put behind each thrust had his whole body tensing up, focusing every fibre of his being on pounding the hell out of Preston Oliver. His biceps grew thick and firm, then Bryce’s abs tightened up as his stiff cock hammered that tight fifteen-year-old’s ass without any form of mercy.

A sight that had Jake’s cock ready to explode.

Preston screamed under the intensity, feeling his hole break as Bryce’s dick pounded it ruthlessly. Eating his words now as the brutal boy hammered him non-stop, never missing a beat. A sensation that both were loving.

“A-AGHHHH!! BRYCE!!!” He roared, clawing Jake’s desk. “FUCK!”

‘Mmmm fuck him Bryceeeee!’ Jake moaned internally, as his hand worked it’s magic on his cock.

Bryce suddenly clicked his fingers at the door, before pulling out of Preston. He pointed at the hole and made a simple command: “Fill it.”

“Bryceeeeee FUCK ME! What do you mean fill it!” Preston whined, not knowing about Jake. At least not until the boy was atop of him and slamming that juicy cock inside. Shocking Preston with a big smirk on his face as he pounded away brutally on his hole. “O-OH GOD, JAKE?!”

The boy's moan was his only response.

“YESSSSSS!” Preston cried out in pleasure.

“Mm! H-Here it comes, dudes!” Jake shouted, before slamming in. He unloaded inside the younger boy, a thick, hot load but his cock was gone all too soon. The teen not the only one, with Preston’s own cum firing onto Jake’s desk.

“B-B-BRYCE IN ME, TOO!” Preston grunted out, pushing his ass out at the other actor. He wasn’t missing Gheisar cum.

“Jake was just… ung!” Bryce rammed it back in to finish himself off, shooting deep inside Preston’s ass. Letting his cum fuse with Jake’s inside the boy’s ass, filling him to the brim. “Lubing you up…”

After a few minutes they were laying on the bed breathless.

Still panting as he came down from being fucked and shooting his load onto Jake’s desk, Preston grunted out. “Now spill the deets Bry…” 

“Deets? Oh, right… I’ll text you the list later,”

“Mmm, do that but tell me some of them now…” Preston replies, snuggling into the other pair. Nervously resting his head on Bryce’s muscular chest and his hand on Jake. None of the trio caring about the load of Preston’s nut puddled on the desk.

Bryce played softly with Preston’s hair, humming. “Mmm… Malachi and Nicolas, they were fun. Joshua Basset just started to film as my show ended, so I got his dick pretty fast. Oh, Asher Angel’s a huge fan of my ass. Still keeps sending me dick pics to this day. Ethan Wacker, too, but we fucked a lot more when he got some muscle. Before you ask: Yes the entire Descendants cast. Even…”

He trailed off, lips twitching into a frown.

“W-What about… Cody…” Jake questioned, not having heard about Bryce’s history before but knowing the show.

“Cody? My Cody? Uhh… not really, no. Like, he’s got a good body NOW but he’s a total butterface!” Bryce laughed, losing his frown. “Though… I did well, take him once when he was on his knees with his head down…”

“Gross,” Preston giggled.

“Jillian dared me.” Bryce shrugged. “And who am I to say no to a shot in bed with Jillian Shae Spaeder…”

“Ohhh, should we tell him the OTHER thing?” Jake suggested, then leaned in as Bryce glared, shaking his head. “We fuck with our big brothers, too!”

Bryce having gotten used to boys thirsting over Blake, wasn’t expecting what came next.

Preston’s head turning to Jake and nervously asking: “Sooo Dash is up for fucks?”

“Oh yeahhh…”


End file.
